redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baby Rollo
--LordTBT Talk! 17:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, Baby Rollo! Welcome! --Christain 03:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Yay, I'm not like the last one to do some welcoming! (I guess I should get around to that now) Welcome, Baby Rollo! You should be getting some very informative welcomes very soon so watch out. (just kidding, they're all quite helpful) Have a great time here at the redwall wikia. ferretfang Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 03:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Edit this page History Move Unwatch User page Discussion User:Zaran Rhulain From the Redwall Wiki, your Redwall news and information resource. Jump to: navigation, search Hallo Welcome to Redwall wikia Baby Rollo, if you got any questions ask: :Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk!, :Sambrook the otter Talk!, :C.S.maid Talk! 04:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Some random redwall fan Talk!, :Aida Otterock Talk!, :LordTBT Talk!, :Dannflow Talk!, :Black Hawk Talk!, Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail 1 and 2 :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 Glad that your here on Redwall! C.S.maid Talk! 04:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Ahoy Matey! Hello Baby Rollo! Im Sambrook the otter Talk! 04:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! 04:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, Sambrook. By the way, I've already been active in other wikis, so I'm quite used to the technical stuff :) -- Baby Rollo Talk! 19:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Er... I'd like to point out that the original greeting on this page is August 7...So that would mean that Baby Rollo has been around longer than I and I think Zaran. Somebody's a tad late. Black Hawk Talk! 16:53, 27 November 2008 (UTC) He's been around longer than any of us--Aida Otterock Talk! 16:56, 27 November 2008 (UTC) 1) Define "he." 2) Now that I look around, the most active people mostly joined rather recently, with some exceptions. Black Hawk Talk! 16:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) True. True. C.S.maid Talk! 17:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) By he im reffering to rollo person--Aida Otterock Talk! 17:04, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I joined around mid september, so yea, rollo has been here longer than me Zaran Rhulain Talk! 17:11, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks to all for the magnificent greeting, I think I've never seen a Wiki where newbies were so heartily welcomed! -- Baby Rollo Talk! 19:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) It'd make more sense if the people greeting you had actually been around longer than you though. =D Black Hawk Talk! 19:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, this is the most active Wiki I know of. All the other's I've been to are pretty inactive Do you read Fan ficiton? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Not regularly, but every now and then, when I get the time to do it (which is unfortunately pretty rarely the case). -- Baby Rollo Talk! 08:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hello... Here is another useful item: ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ↓ ---- Just copy this box and paste it in the top of your profile edit window. *You can add more info by typing: |''New info title here'' |''New info!'' |- at the end of the previous title. *You can change the colors by typing a hex code (000000 is black for example) into any of the areas that have six digits in a row. One helpful directory for finding hex codes is http://w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp. *You can change the size of the box by typing a number from 1-100 after the area at the start that says: {| width="your number here% *If you need any help or just want to chat, don't hesitate to contact any of us here at Redwall, [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 21:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC)